United in Crime
by Achillina
Summary: Chap 2 added Ocean's 11 fic Danny Ocean and his gang are back again. While Rusty is working at his hotel he fiends the perfect new memeber...suck at summaries plz RR LinusOC dannytess, rustyisabel.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hello! First ocean's 11/12 fic ever! I don't know if it is good but I just needed to write it...but anyways, I hope you like it...forgive me for any spellings mistake, english isn't my first language.

Disclaimer: nope...I don't own it...too sad cause I wish I could own Brad Pitt (and the rest of the handsome guys...)

**_Chapter one: Yelena Vladimirovich Nikolaev_**

"S'up? Do you need a ride?"

The girl nodded with a cautious look in her eyes. "Da," she mumbled, as the man opened the car's door for her to come in.

Sighing deeply as she got in, the warmth of the vehicle greeted her. She had been standing under the rain, hitchhiking for about an hour, hoping to get a ride with no luck until this small blue car stopped. The driver was a young man, probably on his mid twenties with blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He looked like a good guy, those you take home to meet your parents. "But one can never be too sure," she thought.

The driver looked at her. She wasn't bad, in fact she was not bad at all: she had light brown hair and piercing grey eyes and even though she wore a long trench-coat he could still notice her abundant curves. Coughing uncomfortably, driving away unnecessary images off his mind, he asked, "So where are you going?"

The girl snapped her attention at the young driver. "A hotel," she replied in a thick accent which seemed Russia, "need place to stay"

"Ok...let's see," he thought for a while, "I have this friend who owns a hotel and I believe it's not too expensive, so you could stay there..."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling. "What's your name again?"

"Yelena Vladimirovich Nikolaev," the girl answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see well, that's a...that's quite a long name."

Yelena smirked. "Yes."

"Soo," the driver continued, "where did you say you came from?"

"From Russia."

"Really? Wow, Russia must be a very, um, interesting country," he observed, obviously trying to force conversation. Seeing the girl didn't answer he added, "Was it nice there?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Hmm...had you been in the states before?"

"No."

"Really? Well, have you liked it here? I mean, you've probably haven't seen much of it, but so far?"

"From Russia."

"Right," he sighed. She didn't understand a word of English, or at least she was pretending she didn't understand. "I'm Linus by the way." The girl just smiled and nodded, while he sighed and shook his head.

After an hour or so, Linus stopped the car in front of a hotel. The place certainly wasn't a five stars hotel , it looked a bit shabby, and as he had said, not very expensive, it was actually tasteful, well at least for a chav it would be. It's exterior was painted in a faint coral tone, and fake tropical flowers were everywhere, to Yelena, this looked like a fake Caribbean palace. Nevertheless it was fine, she'd have to stay here or the street.

"Here it is," he said to the girl and afraid that she wouldn't understand he repeated it slowly, "this is the hotel...hotel...here."

Yelena sighed inwardly and smiled. She got off the car and thanked the boy. Linus' car soon disappeared into the distance. In the meantime, she entered the hotel running and soaking. Her hair was so wet that it actually looked a dark shade of brown and it was dripping water. Her trench-coat and clothes were a mess and stuck to her body. Leaving wet foot prints on her way, she walked to the counter and saw there was no one there. She touched the small bell they had (a/n: you know those thing that sound like 'Cling!' that are on Hotel counters and stuff...sorry I don't know what's the name..) and still no one came, there was no answer, until suddenly she saw a man coming hurriedly from a door on the left side of the room.

Yelena had never seen a man so handsome. He was tall and fit and he had short blonde hair and the most beautiful, deep pair of sea blue eyes. Yelena had to concentrate hard on not drooling, this was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous, sexiest man she had seen!

"Good evening miss, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Uh...need a room, please."

"Just one moment,"he said.,"JOHN!" Turning to see the girl's impressed expression, he smiled, showing his divine pearly whites.

After a few seconds a young man with shaggy brown hair came in and stood behind the counter with an uninterested expression across his face, he began reciting, in an unexpressive and bored voice, "Hello Mr, and/or, Ms, and welcome to Rust's Hotel, I mean to Pearl Hotel, what may I do for you?".

"I need room please?"

"Ok, name please."

The girl hesitated for a moment and then said, in the most thick Russian accent, "Varvara Yevgen'yevich Zakharov." The speed in which the words came out of her mouth was such, that the shaggy brown haired man juts stared at her dumbfounded.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked confused.

"That's Varvara," the good looking man said to John, "V-a-r-v-a-r-a Y-e-v-g-e-n-y-e-v-i-c-h, Z-a-k-h-a-r-o-v. Varvara Yevgen'yevich Zakharov."

Yelena looked at the handsome blond shocked. She had given them the most complicated, longest, and hardest to get (even for some Russians) name she could think of, and still this man managed to pronounce it and spell it. This could only mean she would have to be careful with him. He was no ordinary hotel owner, that was for sure.

John typed her complete name in the computer. "Ok, Miss Za...Zaja..."

"It's Za-Ha-rov," the, drop dead gorgeous, man said.

"Right, Ms. Za-_Ha_-rov," John resumed, "I'll need to know: your age, mobile phone number (if any)and um...your country."

"I am twenty five," Yelena lied. John looked at her suspiciously and typed 25 in the computer. "I do not have mobile phone, and my country is the Ukraine."

"All right. We accept credit cards, Visa, Master-card, and cash only Ms. Zakharov."

"Ah, I am terrible sorry...but my purse was stolen and I only have karbovanets, from the Ukraine. I, maybe can change karbovanets into dollars tomorrow, is possible paying tomorrow?"

The handsome man, smiled, cocking his head, looking at the young woman standing in front of him, analyzing her. "John could you give a few minutes alone with Ms. Zakharov?"

"Yeah, sure." John left quickly through the same door he had come in.

Once alone Rusty told Yelena, or Varvara Yevgen'yevich Zakharov to follow him. Doing as he told her, she soon found herself in a grand, yet cosy, dinning hall. There were a lot of people (more than Yelena had expected to be in a hotel like that) sitting on the tables, pleasantly eating. Rusty walked to a one of the tables that was unoccupied and sat, motioning Yelena to do the same. Once she had sat down, he just stared at her for the longest time, smirking. Yelena was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the handsome man's eyes when he finally cleared his throat to speak.

"Ms. Zakharov," he said, "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Rusty Ryan, owner and manager of this hotel."

"Mr. Ryan it is a, great pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine, Ms. Zakharov."

"Now, I'd be glad if we discuss my payment, Mr. Ryan."

Rusty chuckled and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Look, I'm gonna be honest with you, I know your type, you might've fooled John back there, but I'm not falling for it."

Yelena went pale. He knew what she wanted to do. However, she decided to stick up to her plan, anyway, quickly changing her expression from pleased to offended. "I beg your pardon Mr. Ryan!?" she demanded raising her voice just a bit. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Right, sorry my bad," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "What did you say Ukraine's currency was?"

"Karbovanets, of course."

"Busted," Rusty said. "Ukraine's currency is the hryvnia and it was introduced September 2, 1996. So either you are lying and don't live in Ukraine...or you are quite disconnected from your own country, Ms. Zakharov."

"I...the...I'm...they changed them...I..."

"As I told you Varvara Yevgen'yevich Zakharov, I know your type. You come from Ukraine someone stole your purse and you don't have dollars so you're going to pay tomorrow...that means you were going to stay in one of the first floor rooms, as near as possible to the streets and you were planning to leave tomorrow first thing in the morning through the room's window."

Yelena looked at Rusty blankly. She, then quickly, covered her face with her hands and tried to fake a fit of hysterical sobs, while Rusty raised one of his brows. These girl was a hell of a good actress, but she couldn't fool him. Seeing her sobs didn't produce any effect whatsoever in him, and seeing this, Yelena turned to her last resource: begging.

She threw herself to the floor, kneeled in front of Rusty and wrapped her arms on one of his legs, shouting, "_please_ Mr. Ryan, please don't throw me to the streets! I don't have anywhere to go...I can't return home all my family is dead! _Please_!" Yelena yelled so loud several faces were now turning to look at them. Rusty smiled uncomfortably at them, pretending everything was all right, while Yelena continued her screaming, "the only choice I have left is to sell my body for a few dollars, but I don't want to do that Mr. Ryan, please help me!"

Now people were whispering to each other and muttering about the poor orphan foreign girl, being forced to sell her body to survive, and being thrown on the streets by the insensitive hotel manager. Rusty groaned. "Ok, ok...let's start over kid," he said, "get up." Yelena got up , brushed non-existent tears off her face and sat down again, facing him. "First of all, what's your _real_ name?"

"Yelena Vladimirovich Nikolaev," she said.

"Also know as..."

"My mother called me Lenushka." She sniffed. "But you can call me Lena."

"You aren't really 25 are you?"

"I'm 23." Rusty looked at her suspiciously. "Ok, I'm 22 going on 23..." Rusty scowled. "almost 22?" He raised a brow. "I'm 20...going on 21."

"Where do you come from Lena?"

"Moscow."

"Ok, why are you here?"

"I am going to be honest with you Mr. Ryan, my father kicked me out because I robbed an art museum."

Rusty smiled, widely. "Welcome to the family."

A/n: that's it for chapter one...sorry if it's confusing or something it's like 3 in the morning. This is an ocean's 12 fic...rather than an O11...but I guess it has a bit of both movies, but since it set after O12...enough of my rambling, please REVIEW...and if you are going to flame leave a signed review...or your e-mail, hopefully you won't flame though.


	2. Meet the gang

**A/n:** Hullo! Wee! I got reviews! thank you all so much! Kisses hugs! Yay I'm so happy. Ok, on with the story...

**Disclaimer:** It would be nice wouldn't it?

_**Chapter two : Meet the gang.**_

"Welcome to the family."

Lena eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"Wel-come-to-the-fa-mily," Rusty repeated slowly. "Family...you know...mother, father...a large group of people who-"

"I know what a family is!" Lena interrupted.

"Oh, well then...welcome." Rusty smiled.

"I'm not understanding..." Lena mumbled and then began to blab in quick Russian.

"Umm...let's see. A friend and I have a...no. I belong to a band that...no. How can I say it?" he mused. "I'm part of an organisation that has robed 3 of the biggest casinos in Las Vegas, we are eleven no, actually we're twelve...anyway you are welcome to join our family."

Lena thought for a while. Her face looked serious and her concentration was obvious. "So, you are telling me that you are part of this group of twelve people who robed Terry Benedict's casino in Vegas?" Rusty thought for a while and then nodded. "Oh," she shrugged, "sure why not?"

"Great," Rusty smiled. "You can stay here, though you'll have to earn it."

"So you want me to work for you as a...what do you call them?"

"Nanny?"

"That, a nanny."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't want you to work as a nanny," he paused. "Now that I come to think of it that German girl left this morning..."

"If you don't want me as your nanny...why do you want to work with me?"

"Uh, because...you are young and almost robbed an art museum." Lena looked at him blankly. "Look, my friends and I are planning to have another...adventure and we could use someone like you, that's all."

"So you don't want me as a nanny?"

"God, no." Rusty scoffed. "So, do we have a deal Ms. Nikolaev?" Lena nodded still not too sure if this was good. "Good. First thing is first...we'll need to get you some clothes before you meet the rest."

"The rest?"

"Yeah, Danny and the other guys...the rest. Trust me they'll love you."

"I don't like her," said Virgil Malloy once Lena had left the room. Ocean's eleven were once again together, this time in a room in Rusty's hotel.

"Come on Virgil you haven't even met her!" pleaded Rusty. Lena had dolled herself up as much as she could and she actually looked very pretty, or so he thought. Unfortunately not even the new and expensive clothes he had bought for her had been enough to impress the guys. "I'm telling you, she may not look like it but she's a pro. She robbed one of Moscow's biggest art museums."

"Nearly robbed, she nearly robbed one of Moscow's biggest art museum," Cleared Virgil.

Yen said something in Cantonese and Rusty seemed quite pleased. "Exactly, she's only 19."

"Well that doesn't make matters any better, she's too young...and a girl, man!" exclaimed Turk, Virgil's brother.

"So? She is as good as any other guy!" exclaimed Rusty. "We are in the twenty first century, a woman can do a man's job too, right?" The guys looked at him questioningly. "Did that sound too feminist?"

"Yeah," they all answered in unison.

"I still don't trust her," continued Basher. "There's something about her that just...I don't know...she's weird. I don't know if it's just me, guys? What about you Linus? You've been quiet..."

"Yeah, Linus we want to hear your opinion too."

"Uh..." Linus hesitated nervously. "I don't know."

"You... don't know?" Basher asked suspiciously. "You don't know..."

"Yeah, I don't know."

"Hmm...how can you not know! I mean you have to have an opinion about her...anything!" Turk exclaimed, taking Basher's side.

"Er...she...is young," Linus muttered. "Excuse me I'm going to get a soda, anybody wants one?"

"Yeah, bring me a coke please...a diet coke," said Virgil, receiving a odd look from his partners.

Linus nodded and left the room. the rest of the guys kept silent, thinking to themselves.

"What about you Danny?" Rusty asked looking at his best friend in the eye, trying to find the reason for his silence in them.

"I think she's perfect," Danny said. The rest, excluding Rusty and Yen, looked at him incredulous: Danny thought that weird girl was..._perfect_? It was just too hard to believe.

"If what you told me is true, then she is absolutely perfect for our next...job. She's young and talented and apparently she is a good actress. I say we give her a chance."

Rusty smiled widely. "Guys?"

Meanwhile, Linus walked down the corridor to a venting machine. As he draw nearer he heard someone humming a soft song. As he came even nearer he saw who it was. It was _her_ . She looked just as he remembered: long straw-coloured hair and a nice figure. Yelena was introducing coins in the machine and trying to decide what she wanted to drink while she sang some patriotic Russian song.

Linus cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. Lena turned around quickly and met his eyes with a menacing glare.

Lena's eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Oh, it's you," she said turning around again and pressing one of the machine's button.

"Hi," Linus greeted. "Nice song...the one you were singing a while ago..."

Lena turned around again, holding a can of Coca-Cola tightly in her hand. "Oh, you mean before you came and interrupted me?" she asked raising one of her brows.

"Uh...yeah," Linus said. "By the way," he continued, changing the subject, "what are you doing here?"

"The same you are doing," she said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah, I know...I mean, the other day, when I gave you a ride, I never imagined you were a...a thief, you know, you didn't even speak English!"

"I know," laughed Lena.

Suddenly they were invaded by an uncomfortable silence.

"So, you do speak English?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Linus. "Hey...if you do speak English why did you pretend you didn't understand a word of what I was saying?"

Just before she could answer, Rusty appeared round the corner. "Hey, we need you two back in there," he said

The three of them made their way back into the room where the rest of the crew was settled. They were all there sitting comfortably in the sofas.

Basher Tarr , Frank Catton , Virgil and Turk Malloy , Reuben Tishkoff , Livingston Dell, Saul Bloom, Yen and Danny Ocean, as Lena remembered them had their eyes fixated on her. she lowered her eyes and a faint blush filled her cheeks.

"Lena, the boys and I have spoken and we have decided to accept you in our,um, group," Rusty said.

Reuben raised his hand and hesitatingly said, "Are we really a...group, cause that's a bit vague I had thought about calling ourselves an organization but then that sounds a bit..."

"We'll talk about that later, Reuben," Rusty interrupted him. "As I was saying, I hope evryone of you makes Lena feel welcome," he continued giving a significant stare at Basher, Virgil and Turk. "Now that we are all here, I guess...Lena should tell us a bit about her." he nudged Lena who came forward and faced the group.

"Hello," she greeted them. "My name is Yelena Vladimirovich Nikolaev, I'm nineteen years old...but I'm going to be twenty in May," she added quickly. "I come from Moscow and...eh..."

"Tells us about the art museum,Lena," Rusty said.

"Oh, yes, the art museum. I robbed one and then the police was after me and then my father kicked me out and then I came here."

"What did you steal?" asked Frank.

"Oh, some paintings...but I just got them out of the museum and I had to leave them."

Frank nodded. "Pretty good," he said.

Lena smiled. "Spasibo," she thanked him.

"Ok, gentlemen," Danny said standing up from his seat by the window. "Let's talk about business..."

"Our new adventure, you mean?" Reuben asked.

"Yeah, that," Danny answered. "Anyway, I've been thinking about our friend Mr. Benedict and how he embarassed us last time and Rusty and I thought that it would be a good idea to get revenge..."

"The thing is, Terry Benedict has just opened a new casino in Las Vegas and most conviniently is even larger than his other casinos..." added Rusty.

"So if we rob Benedict's newest casino, not only we will prove to be the best but also..."

"Wait, prove to be the best?" interrupted Linus. "I thought we have already prove that, and besides you speak as if this was some kind of competition! There is nobody who will compete with us over this. Right"

Danny and Rusty lowered their faces as in thought. "Well, you see, we were reaching that part of the speech..." admitted Rusty.

"You see, this global crime organisation is the real thing...and every once in a while a competition is held to prove who is the ultimate thief. Thousands of people from all around the globe will be in it and the winner not only gets the satisfaction of being the best in the world but also the money and a price that's given by the rest of the thieves," explained Danny.

The guys and the girl stayed quiet. What Danny was offering them was dangerous and probably impossible to accomplish...then again, nothing was impossible for ocean's eleven (or twelve...)

"I'm in," said Lena. "Of course."

Danny smiled at her. "Does any of you remember François Tulour?" he asked. "Well, he'll be in this too."

"You mean _in this too_ as in : he'll be in this competition too, and he'll compete against us, right?" Linus questioned.

"Eh...not exactly," muttered Danny. "Terry Benedict is his number one priority right now, he wants revenge...and I invited him to join us, he hasn't answered yet though."

"You invited him to join us?" Linus asked. "But he was our enemy!"

"Yeah, but hey, all is fair in love and war...and in crime."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just liked how that sounded," Danny laughed a bit before continuing. "So, all settled, who's in?"

No one of course could resist such an offer, as thieves they all felt attracted to crime just as a moth is attracted to light. They all accepted, eventually.

Late that afternoon, once the rest of the gang had left, Rusty gave Lena a little tour around the hotel. They had just returned from outside, where the pool was, when Rusty's face lit up. He had a wide smile plastered on his face and his eyes shone, Lena thought it was the lighting in the room that made him look so adorable, but then she looked in front of him and she saw a tall woman not too far away.

Rusty jogged to where she was and they embraced and kissed so passionately that made Lena exclaim : "Get a room!" of course she said this in Russian, a very smart girl she was.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"Oh, she is Lena," said Rusty. "My um..."

"Cousin!" Lena exclaimed. "Nice to meet, you, that's what I said."

"Right," Rust said. "Isabel, this is...Yelena my very distant cousin from Russia. Lena, this is Isabel the woman I love."

"Nice to meet you," Isabel said.

Rusty's answer felt like cold water dripping down her spine. _The woman he loves?_ She mused. She smiled plastically and answered, "Nice to meet you too."

**A/n:** tadaa! Another chapter, sorry for taking so long, guys...I've been busy...well, no actually lazy, I never thought you'd like this...sniff thanks. Anyway, today, February 15 is my birthday!...I don't want it to be! I feel so old...17...that's...unbelievable.

**Well, some shameless advertising: **If you read original stories at please read mine, is called "Finding situations" (my pen name is Achillina) and if you don't read originals stories...give mine a chance, please! I promise you'll like it...especially if you like Colin Farrell (not that he's in the story...but you'll see) 

Ok, thanks...and remember press the pretty button!


End file.
